John Morrison
John Randall Hennigan (nacido el 3 de octubre de 1979 en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que trabaja actualmente en los circuitos independientes, más conocido por su paso por la World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE, bajo los nombres de Johnny Nitro y John Morrison. Entre sus logros se destaca un reinado como Campeón Mundial al haber sido Campeón de la ECW, también se destacan sus tres reinados como Campeón Intercontinental, cuatro reinados como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE y uno como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE. Además, se convirtió en el ganador junto a Matt Cappotelli de la tercera edición del Tough Enough. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2002-2011) Tough Enough Antes de empezar su carrera como luchador profesional, Hennigan estuvo en la Universidad de California de Davis, estudiando cine y geología. Sin embargo, decidió empezar una carrera de luchador profesional entrenando en la escuela de lucha libre Supreme Pro Wrestling. En 2002, fue aceptado como miembro de la tercera edición reality show Tough Enough, promovido por la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), siendo co-ganador junto a Matt Cappotelli. Como premio, ambos luchadores obtuvieron dos contratos con la WWE, siendo enviados a su territorio de desarrollo, la Ohio Valley Wrestling. Hennigan & Capottelli debutaron en la WWE en un episodio de Heat en enero del 2004, perdiendo ante Garrison Cade & Mark Jindrak. 2004: El 1 de marzo de 2004, Hennigan debutó en RAW bajo un gimmick de asistente del General Manager de RAW Eric Bischoff, siendo llamado Johnny Blaze. Sin embargo, la empresa de cómics Marvel amenazó con denunciar a la WWE por el uso del nombre Johnny Blaze, ya que el personaje de Ghost Rider usaba ese nombre, por lo que la siguiente semana cambió su nombre a Johnny Spade, pero como ese nombre ya lo estaba usando un luchador independiente, a las tres semanas pasó a llamarse Johnny Nitro. El nombre de Nitro, con el que se quedó definitivamente, hacía referencia a Monday Nitro, programa de la World Championship Wrestling, rival de la WWE y comenzó a usar la música de dicho programa en su entrada. Nitro actuó como el aprendiz y asistente de Bischoff hasta el 7 de junio en RAW, donde luchó contra Eugene perdiendo la pelea, en la cual estaba estipulado que si perdía la pelea, perdería el trabajo. Después de dejar RAW, volvió a la Ohio Valley Wrestling y tuvo un feudo con su compañero Matt Cappotelli. Durante el curso del feudo, Melina Pérez entró en la compañía como la ex-novia y la aliada de Cappotelli, únicamente para hacer un turn y aliarse con Nitro. No mucho después, se unieron a Joey Matthews, formando el equipo de lucha MNM. 2005 - 2006: MNM peleó en la OVW alrededor de un año, consiguiendo el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW una vez, antes de ser llamados para luchar en SmackDown! en abril de 2005. Mientras estuvieron en SmackDown!, mantuvieron varios feudos con los equipos de Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio & Batista, Legion of Doom y Paul London & Brian Kendrick. MNM consiguió el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE en tres ocasiones. En mayo de 2006, en Judgment Day 2006, MNM perdió su título por parejas frente a Paul London & Brian Kendrick. Tras esto, Nitro y Melina cambiaron de face a heel de repente y rompieron el grupo. Ella y Nitro fueron a hablar con el Mánager General, Theodore Long, hasta que Melina le pegó una bofetada, despidiendo a ambos de la marca (Kayfabe). La semana siguiente Nitro & Melina debutaron en RAW contra el Campeón de la WWE John Cena. En el capítulo siguiente de RAW, Melina fingió una torcedura de tobillo, lo que permitió a Nitro cubrir a un distraído Charlie Haas para conseguir su primera victoria. Nitro inmediatamente se unió a la caza por el Campeonato Intercontinental, finalmente derrotando al entonces campeón Shelton Benjamin en Vengeance 2006 en un Triple Threat Match, en el que también participó Carlito. Nitro retuvo el cinturón, el primero individual de su carrera, durante cuatro meses, manteniendo feudos con varios luchadores antes de perderlo contra Jeff Hardy el 2 de octubre en RAW. Durante su etapa en RAW, Nitro estuvo envuelto en varias rivalidades esporádicas con John Cena, el hombre que le derrotó en su primer combate en RAW. Esta rivalidad fue la única que involucró también a Kevin Federline, que apareció el 16 de octubre en RAW desde Los Ángeles. Federline fue entrenado por Nitro (Kayfabe) para un combate contra Cena el 1 de enero, que terminó ganando después de la intervención de Umaga. Mientras tanto, Nitro recuperó el Campeonato Intercontinental de Jeff Hardy el 6 de noviembre cuando su antiguo amigo, y Mánager General esa noche, Eric Bischoff mandó repetir el combate en el que Nitro había sido descalificado. La semana siguiente, sin embargo, Jeff Hardy volvió a recuperar el título. En noviembre de 2006 MNM volvió a unirse en un episodio de RAW para aceptar un reto de los Hardy Boyz para December to Dismember 2006. MNM y los Hardy Boyz mantuvieron un feudo de marcas, que se intensificó cuando Mercury se lesionó en diciembre, durante el evento pague-por-ver Armageddon 2006. En el Tribute to the Troops 2006 fue derrotado por Undertaker. 2007: En febrero, MNM perdió un combate especial, por lo que tuvo que volver a disolverse. Ambos siguieron compitiendo como luchadores individuales en sus respectivas marcas (RAW y Smackdown). MNM se disolvió definitivamente cuando Joey Mercury fue despedido por parte de la World Wrestling Entertainment. Nitro hizo una corta alianza con Kenny Dykstra. Fue movido a la ECW, donde participó en el evento Vengeance 2007 fue el sustituto de Chris Benoit frente a CM Punk en un combate por el vacante Campeoonato de la ECW, el cual ganó. Semanas más tarde cambió su nombre a John Morrison y adoptó apodos como "The Shaman of Sexy" o "The New Face of Extreme". Tras esto, continuó su feudo con Punk, enfrentándose en los eventos The Great American Bash 2007 y SummerSlam 2007, en los cuales lo retuvo. Sin embargo, lo perdió el 1 de septiembre de 2007 en ECW on Sci Fi. En un principio estaba preparado que Morrison tuviera un reinado como campeón más largo, pero debido a que estaba involucrado en un problema de uso de sustancias prohibidas por la empresa, por lo que tuvo una suspensión de 30 días. Volvió el día 9 de octubre derrotando a CM Punk en una lucha sin opción al título. Tras esto, fue uno de los posibles contendientes número 1 al título en Cyber Sunday 2007, junto a Big Daddy V y The Miz, para enfrentarse a CM Punk. Sin embargo, no fue elegido, siendo The Miz el ganador de las votaciones. Sin embargo, empezó a hacer pareja con Miz y el 16 de noviembre, tuvo una lucha por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE en SmackDown contra MVP & Matt Hardy. Ambos derrotaron a los campeones, ganando los títulos, para vencerles ese mismo día de nuevo en la revancha, lesionando a Hardy (Kayfabe). Tras esto, peleó por el título en Survivor Series 2007 en un Triple Threat Match contra el Campeón de la ECW Punk y su compañero The Miz, siendo ambos derrotados. 2008: El 6 de enero luchó junto a The Miz contra Jimmy Wang Yang y Shannon Moore en una lucha clasificatoria para el Royal Rumble match de Royal Rumble 2008 en la que también pusieron en juego su Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE, ganando la lucha. En Royal Rumble salió el número 6 y fue eliminado el número 14 por Kane, durando 29:50 minutos. En SmackDown derrotó a The Miz clasificando para Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXIV. En Wrestlemania XXIV, participó en el Money in the bank, pero no salió victorioso, siendo ganador CM Punk. Luchó, junto con The Miz, contra Shannon Moore y Jimmy Wang Yang siendo por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, lucha que lograron ganar. Más tarde en Judgment Day, Morrison y The Miz derrotaron a Kane y CM Punk, reteniendo los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. En One Night Stand, luchó contra Tommy Dreamer, The Big Show, Chavo Guerrero y CM Punk para ser el contendiente número 1 por el Campeonato de la ECW, lucha que ganó Big Show. Luego, en Night of Champions, luchó junto a The Miz contra Finlay y Hornswoggle, donde lograron retener el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE y en The Great American Bash, Curt Hawkins y Zack Ryder consiguieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE al derrotar a John Morrison & The Miz, Finlay & Hornswoggle y Jesse & Festus. Posteriormente entró en un feudo con Cryme Tyme que culminó en Cyber Sunday, donde Morrison y Miz derrotaron a Shad y JTG y en Survivor Series 2008 hicieron equipo con JBL, MVP y Kane, donde Morrison fue el último eliminado de su equipo después de una Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels. Y durante la lucha Morrison le copió algunos movimientos a Michaels El 13 de diciembre, en un house show de las tres marcas (RAW, ECW y SmackDown!), Morrison y The Miz se enfrentaron a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas CM Punk y Kofi Kingston, derrotándolos y ganando su primer Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. 2009: Participó en el Royal Rumble 2009, en donde entró segundo y fue eliminado junto a The Miz por Triple H. Durante el mes de febrero, iniciaron una rivalidad con los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Carlito & Primo, que también incluyó participación de las Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki). En la edición del 13 de febrero de SmackDown!, Morrison & Miz derrotaron a Carlito & Primo, ganando una cita romántica con las Bellas (kayfabe). Además, se pactó un combate de unificación de títulos en WrestleMania XXV, donde fueron derrotados Morrison & Miz y perdieron los títulos. En la edición de RAW del 13 de abril, a causa del Draft 2009, el equipo se separó cuando Miz se fue a RAW. Sin embargo, cuando se abrazaron tras el combate, Miz le atacó, cambiando Morrison a face. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviado a la marca SmackDown! por el Draft suplementario. Tras su cambio de marca, inició un pequeño feudo con Shelton Benjamin, al cual derrotó en Judgment Day. Posteriormente, tras un par de victorias frente al entonces Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado CM Punk, el 31 de julio en SmackDown recibió una oportunidad por el campeonato frente a Jeff Hardy, pero no logró ganarlo. En la edición del 4 de septiembre de SmackDown (grabada el 1 de septiembre), Morrison derrotó a Rey Mysterio, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental por tercera vez en su carrera. En Hell in a Cell retuvo el título ante Dolph Ziggler. Debido a la competencia de marcas del evento Bragging Rights y su estatus como campeón, inició un feudo con el Campeón de los Estados Unidos The Miz, enfrentándose en un combate que ganó Miz. Siguiendo con su feudo, en Survivor Series, el Team Miz (The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) derrotó al Team Morrison (John Morrison, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin & Finlay). Finalmente, en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, perdió el campeonato ante McIntyre. 2010: Morrison intentó recuperar el Campeonato Intercontinental el 1 y 29 de enero en SmackDown, pero en ambas ocasiones perdió ante Drew McIntyre. Tras esto, participó en el Royal Rumble y en Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero en ambas ocasiones fue eliminado de la lucha. Luego, empezó una alianza con R-Truth, intentando conseguir en WrestleMania XXVI y en Extreme Rules los Campeonatos Unificados en Pareja de la WWE de The Miz & The Big Show, pero también fueron derrotados. Debido al Draft, fue traspasado de SmackDown! a RAW, pero quedó inactivo después de una lesión en el tobillo en un house show. El 1 de junio de 2010 se anunció durante el último episodio de NXT que sería el mentor de Eli Cottonwood. Hizo su regreso al ring el 7 de junio en RAW haciendo pareja con R-Truth y el 14 de junio peleó por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra el campeón R-Truth, The Miz y Zack Ryder, siendo The Miz el ganador del combate. Luego, empezó un feudo con Ted DiBiase al insultar a su acompañante, Maryse. Participó en el RAW Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, pero no logro ganar, siendo The Miz el ganador. Durante el combate, Maryse intervino a favor de DiBiase, pero fue expulsada del ring por Morrison. En Summerslam, formó parte del Team WWE (John Cena, Bret Hart, R-Truth, Edge, Chris Jericho, Morrison & Daniel Bryan), derrotando a The Nexus (Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Michael Tarver, Darren Young & Skip Sheffield). En dicho evento, Morrison eliminó a Tarver, pero fue eliminado por Sheffield. Tras ganar a Ted DiBiase en el Dark Match de Night Of Champions, en Hell in a Cell, peleó por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, en un Submissions Count Anywhere Match contra el campeón Daniel Bryan y The Miz, reteniendo Bryan. El 11 de octubre en RAW derrotó a Tyson Kidd, clasificándose para ser miembro del Team RAW en Bragging Rights, donde el Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson). En dicho evento, Morrison eliminó a Jack Swagger, pero fue eliminado por Edge. Después empezó un feudo con Sheamus, quien atacaba a Santino Marella, salvándole Morrison de los ataques. En Survivor Series Morrison derrotó a Sheamus. El 22 de noviembre en RAW derrotó a Tyson Kidd, clasificándose al torneo King of the Ring. En dicho torneo, tras eliminar el 29 de noviembre a Cody Rhodes y a Alberto Del Rio en las dos luchas siguientes, se volvió a enfrentar a Sheamus, esta vez en la final, la cual perdió. Luego, continuaron su feudo hasta TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, donde Morrison le derrotó en un Ladder Match, convirtiéndose en el contendiente número 1 al Campeonato de la WWE de The Miz. Además, dos semanas después derrotó al protegido de Miz, Alex Riley, ganando la oportunidad de elegir en que tipo de lucha y cuando se llevaría a cabo, cambiándolo a un Falls Count Anywhere Match. 2011: El 3 de enero en RAW, The Miz derrotó a John Morrison reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE, en un Falls Count Anywhere Match. Participó en el Royal Rumble entrando en el número 7 pero fue eliminado por The New Nexus en décimo lugar. Al día siguiente en RAW, participó en un RAW 7-Man Royal Rumble, para una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en Elimination Chamber, pero no logro ganar, siendo eliminado por Sheamus. Esa misma noche luego de ser eliminado, automáticamente se clasificó para el RAW Elimination Chamber. La siguiente semana, por órdenes del Gerente General Anónimo de RAW, Morrison luchó contra el miembro de The New Nexus; Michael McGillicutty, derrotandole, sin embargo fue atacado por CM Punk al terminar la lucha. En el PPV Elimination Chamber, participó en la Elimination Chamber Match por una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania XXVII, eliminando a Sheamus, pero no logro ganar, al ser eliminado por CM Punk. El 3 de abril en WrestleMania XXVII su equipo (Snooki & Trish Stratus) lograron vencer al team de Dolph Ziggler & LayCool. El 11 de abril en RAW participó en una Gauntlet match para luchar por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero fue eliminado por R-Truth. El 18 de abril en RAW, Morrison retó a R-Truth a un combate donde la oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en Extreme Rules estaba en juego. Tras un combate muy equilibrado, Morrison logró conseguir la victoria después se aplicarle a Truth un Starship Pain y cubrirlo. Luego de combate, R-Truth mostró su recentimiento atacándolo brutalmente y dejándolo postrado en ringside. La siguiente semana Morrison atacó a R-Truth, iniciando ambos luchadores un feudo. En Extreme Rules luchó en un Steel Cage Match contra John Cena y The Miz. Sin embargo, cuando iba a escapar, R-Truth lo siguio atacando, impidiéndole ganar. Tras esto, sufrió una lesión de cuello que le mantendría inactivo de 5 a 6 semanas. El 13 de junio regresó en el especial de 3 horas WWE All-Stars Night, pero volvió a ser atacado por R-Truth. Finalmente el 25 de julio en RAW, hizo su regreso gracias a Triple H atacando a R-Truth. En SmackDown se enfrentó a Christian lucha que perdió. En SummerSlam se enfrentó junto a Rey Mysterio y Kofi Kingston derrotando a R-Truth, The Miz y Alberto Del Rio. En el siguiente RAW pidió una lucha Falls Counts Anywhere contra, R-Truth lucha la cuál ganó. En WWE Superstars se enfrentó a R-Truth siendo derrotado. En Night of Champions se enfrentó a Dolph Ziggler, Alex Riley y Jack Swagger por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos siendo derrotado, resultando Ziggler ganador. En Hell in a Cell se enfrentó a Cody Rhodes por el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE, resultando Rhodes ganador. Después inició una larga racha de derrotas contra luchadores como Alberto del Rio, Mark Henry, Wade Barrett y Drew McIntyre, hasta que, en la edición de Raw Supershow del 7 de noviembre derrotó al Campeón de los Estados Unidos, Dolph Ziggler, acabando con su racha de derrotas y comenzando un feudo con él. En Survivor Series se enfrentaron Ziggler y Morrison por el título de los Estados Unidos, donde perdió Morrison. El 28 de noviembre en RAW peleó contra The Miz en un Falls Count Anywhere Match dejándolo lesionado (Kayfabe). Finalmente, el 29 de noviembre salió de la WWE debido a un acuerdo mutuo entre la empresa y él ya que ninguno quiso renovar el contrato. Circuito independiente (2012-presente) Hennigan tuvo su primera aparición en el circuito independiente luchando bajo su verdadero nombre el 4 de febrero en la compañía World Wrestling Fan Xperience en Manila, Filipinas, derrotando a Shelton Benjamin y convirtiéndose en el primer Campeon Peso Pesado de la WWFX. Tras esto, el 23 de mayo participó en el evento Wrestlefest XVI de la Northeast Wrestling, derrotando a Fit Finlay. El 29 de julio, debutó en la World Wrestling Council, como heel, perdiendo ante Carlito por descalificación. El día siguiente, fue derrotado junto con Shelton Benjamin por Primo & Epico. En el último día del 39º aniversario de WWC, fue derrotado por Apolo. El 3 de agosto, derrotó a Sami Callihan en 2CW All or Nothing. El 4 de agosto derrotó a Sonjay Dutt en el evento de la Continental Wrestling Federation Superclash, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la CWF. El 12 de agosto debutó en la Juggalo Wrestling Championship en el evento Bloodymania 6, derrotando a Breyer Wellington y Matt Hardy. El 25 de enero de 2013 hizo su debut en la empresa Dragon Gate USA en el evento Open de Golden Gate 2013, donde derrotó en el evento principal de la velada a Akira Tozawa.65 El 22 de febrero de 2013, derrotó a otros cinco hombres para conseguir el Campeonato Mundial de la NGW en el primer evento de la Next Generation Wrestling. El fin de semana de WrestleMania, participó en dos eventos de la Pro Wrestling Syndicate. El 4 de abril derrotó a Elijah Burke y el 5 de abril derrotó a la leyenda japonesa Jushin "Thunder" Liger en un "International Dream Match" en un evento de Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS). El 19 de abril regresó a la 2CW, derrotando de nuevo a Sami Callihan y el 20 de abril, derrotó a Kevin Steen en el evento Living on the Edge. El 21 de junio participó en el evento de la Family Wrestling Entertainment Welcome to the Rumble II, derrotando a Carlito y ganando el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la FWE. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Starship Pain' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) - 2007-presente *'Moonlight Drive' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) - 2007-2009, aún usado esporadicamente *'Nitro Blast' (Superkick) - 2004-2005, 2008-2009 *'Standing shooting star press' - 2005-2007 Movimientos de firma *'Standing moonsault side slam' *'Standing shooting star press' - 2006-presente *'Shooting star plancha' *'Springboard somersault plancha' *'Split-legged corkscrew moonsaul't - 2005-2008 *'Diving corkscrew moonsault' *'180º spun flare transicionado en leg drop' *'Inverted headlock backbreaker' *'Múltiples mounted forearm smashes' *'Belly to back suplex wheelbarrow facebuster' *'STO backbreaker' seguido de Russian legsweep o neckbreaker slam *'Running knee smash' a un oponente sentado *'Varios tipos de kick:' **'Flying Chuck' (Springboard roundhouse) **'Drop', a veces desde una posición elevada **'Enzuigiri' **'Spinning heel' **'Slingshot baseball slide' **'Capoeira spinning hook esquivando una patada del oponente' **'Capoeira leg-feed one-handed cartwheel' **'Backflip' *'Diving elbow drop', a veces en un springboard *'Tilt-a-whirl headscissors DDT' *'European uppercut' *'Diving crossbody' Managers *Melina *Jillian Hall Apodos *"The A-Lister" *"The New Face of Extreme" *"The Guru of Greatness" *"The Shaman of Sexy" *"The A-list Elitist" *"The Rockstar" *"The Monday Night Delight" *"The Tuesday Night Delight" *"The Friday Night Delight" *"The Prince of Parkour" *"JoMo" Campeonatos y logros Continental Wrestling Federation *'CWF United States Championship' (1 vez, actual) Family Wrestling Entertainment *'FWE Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez, actual) Next Generation Wrestling *'NGW World Championship' (1 vez, actual) Ohio Valley Wrestling *'OVW Southern Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Joey Matthews World Wrestling Entertainment *'ECW World Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (3 veces) *'World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con The Miz *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (4 veces) - con Joey Mercury (3) y The Miz (1) *'Tough Enough III' - con Matt Cappotelli World Wrestling Fan Xperience *'WWFX Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez, actual) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Equipo del año - 2005, con Joey Mercury *PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2009 *Situado en el Nº160 en los PWI 500 de 2004 *Situado en el N°80 en los PWI 500 del 2005 *Situado en el N°72 en los PWI 500 del 2006 *Situado en el N°56 en los PWI 500 del 2007 *Situado en el Nº43 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº46 en los PWI 500 del 2009 *Situado en el Nº27 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº27 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº309 en los PWI 500 de 2013 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *WON Equipo del año - 2008, con The Miz *Situado en el Nº15 del WON Mejor pareja de la década (2000–2009), con The Miz Categoría:Ex Luchadores